


Children of Sin

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF John, Fae & Fairies, Fae John Myers, Fix-It, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Nuada failed. The Golden Army was destroyed... and Hell arose from the darkness and the flames. Azar led the world into ruin... but what of the other one?
Relationships: Hellboy/Liz Sherman, John Myers & Nuada, Nuala/Abe Sapien
Kudos: 5





	Children of Sin

John sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt the pulse of magic pass through his soul, _‘And so it begins…’_ A flicker of red light danced in the core of his eyes as he stared at his pallid reflection, _‘Time to face the devil.’_

* * *

John leant against the wall, watching as his former team watched the briefing on the rogue elven prince, as per said prince’s sister. “And you think that the Airgetlám is really so foolish as to attack the Marketplace without having a wider plan in place?”

“John?”

“Abe.” John inclined his head, moving gracefully forward to join their group.

“What are you doing here Myers?” Hellboy demanded.

He snorted, “Are you not aware that I’m registered as the BPRD’s official expert on the Elven Races?” He paused, and sketched a courtly bow to the princess, “Princess Nuala, it is an honour to meet you at last.” He smirked, turning back to Hellboy, “I hear you’re to be a father, Red. Should be entertaining.”

“WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?”

His eyes flared red, “Only that Nuada is known to be many things, but a childslayer he is not. Though after his wife’s betrayal he is not overfond of their mothers.” As the others lunged for their weapons, he smirked and rocked back against the wall, “There is a reason I was assigned to your team, and it’s not because I was thought to be the least likely of those potentially capable to kill Red to actually do so.” He shrugged, turning back to the princess, “Your brother is not as foolish as you perhaps think him to be. Interesting how he has come with only one associate, when he still has a loyal following among those of the Fae who chose to settle in Ireland.” He paused, “Regardless of the forced abdication after his _disarming_.”

“Then why threaten the Chamberlain and the Council? Or abduct me? Or destroy a group of humans at the auction?” Nuala paced towards him, eyes flashing.

“Intimidation. Why threaten a man if you can scare him off beforehand?” He snorted, “Mother taught me that.”

“And what he did to Father?”

John cocked his head, a lethal smirk on his lips, “A foolish old man who turned his back upon his beliefs? And let his people fall into shadows? It could be comparable to excising a cancer for the health of the body.” He paused, “Especially when he and _his daughter_ order him killed for protecting his own people.”

“You would support him in this?”

John snorted, “No. No I would not, not of my own accord, but then I know what comes if he loses.”

Nuala froze, staring at the suddenly red-eyed human, noting the flickers of fire too subtle for the others too see dancing in his hands, “What are you? How can you know of that?”

He paused, meeting Liz’s eyes, “Picked a name yet Liz? Or have you failed to inform Red altogether?”

“WHAT?”

He snorted, sketching a subtle bow, “Let me introduce myself properly, as my official file was sanitised to minimise your interest when I was initially placed on the team, Evan Cináed Brandt; Prince of the Shadows and the Flame, the Mournful One Born of the Death of the Light-Souled Lady.”

“What?” Liz stared at him, registering the few features they had in common, “How is that possible?”

“Nuada failed. He and Nuala were said to have died. Abe was by all accounts devastated.” He grimaced, “Your son Azar assisted his grandfather in the plans his father refused to follow.” He gave a graceless shrug, and flicked his gaze to Nuala, “Your brother was found. The resistance managed to awaken him, and he aided us in fighting Azar. His parents had died in the initial invasion by the forces of Hell. I don’t actually know what happened to most of you. Krauss helped us figure out a way to undo what happened, but I had to arrive early, since the way the spell was implemented meant that I was only nine when I arrived, we had to peal me back twelve years in age to ensure I was the same age I was when I first met Nuada as I was when I initially left my time.”

Hellboy went to interrupt but Krauss frowned, and interrupted, “Yes. I was aware of this.”

“I thought so. Regardless, if the Golden Army arise, then your son will fall.” He shrugged, “Side effect of demon blood, when you have access to ultimate power, then it tends to draw on you a bit more than you might otherwise hope.”

Abe frowned, “How did you resist?”

John snorted, “You noticed that did you?” He smirked, “I didn’t. I just found a better way to channel it. Azar fell into greed and hatred, his brother into pride and sloth, and I finally fell into lust and pride. Not my fault that my choice of sins were more acceptable amongst the Fae I fell in with.” He paused, “Or that they taught me to channel them in more acceptable directions.”

Manning frowned, “Wait, Nuada’s married?”

“Eh…” John shrugged, “Was. She had an affair and he didn’t find out ‘til after a child was born of it. He wasn’t too happy. They fought, and then they split up after he was forced to abdicate. She married her lover.”

“And you want to help Nuada?” Nuala frowned.

“Not exactly. I want to protect my Heartfire, as you would yours.”

“Y-your Heartfire?” Nuala gaped, “But you are a cambion, not an elf?”

“Eh. Less than Red over there, and less than either of his sons will be?” He carried on, ignoring Hellboy’s incredulous expression, “My _aunt_ …” he shot Nuala an amused look, “…chose to give her life in order to save mine. It caused the soulbond she shared with her brother to warp and transfer to me.” He paused, “That overwrote a part of my blood and caused me to become as much Fae as I am anything else.”

* * *

Nuada fumed, _‘How dare they? Wink was the only one willing to assist me.’_ He slammed his fist into the wall before him, a growl slipping past his teeth, not in any way lessened by his unleashing of the Elemental earlier that day. A pulse of familiar magic at his back caused him to spin in shock, as a scroll sealed with his own variant of the family seal materialised on the table behind him. “What?” he frowned and unrolled the scroll before him.

> _Nuada_
> 
> _I assume that you have already ascertained that you are in fact the author of this scroll. I know full-well your reluctance to trust without cause. Unfortunately your plan is doomed to failure. Nuala will assist the Red Devil in bringing our defeat, and this in turn leads to the death and destruction of our People. The Elemental was only the beginning. We WILL fail. Even if we had not been intended to, I have ensured it. I have sent one I trust to the humans, by now he has already shared our plans with them. I am sorry for this, but without them, Hell will reign over the Earth. My Companion knows what must happen to avert this, he has further scrolls in hand that I have prepared for you to realise why exactly I’ve done what I have. Though I fear that it may yet not be enough._
> 
> _I am sorry myownself_
> 
> _Nuada_

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine, quarantine, what have you done to me?


End file.
